


Источник

by goldkhator



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, obscene language, Русский, и переживаний, матерщина, немного эгоизма, потому что Дэрил заслуживает лучшего, просто дайте мне написать сценарий хоть к одному эпизоду!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Идея родилась сразу же, как я услышала, что сказал Норман. А сказал он, что если бы у Дэрила случился поцелуй — он бы заплакал.





	Источник

\- Не хочешь меня даже обнять? – игриво спрашивает Иисус, но Дэрил не ведется на его тон. Он просто не может. Все волнение, все напряжение, что скапливались в нем последние дни, вот-вот рванут из него, как кровь из раны, и это физически больно. Дэрил никогда не думал, что ему будет так больно.

Внешне он ничем не выдает свое состояние, просто смотрит отрешенно, а затем уходит. Кто-то зовет его по имени, но обернуться, значит потерять себя навсегда. Перед Риком, перед Мэгги и всеми остальными.

Только не сейчас. Теперь, когда придется жить с осознанием, что его жизнь никогда не станет прежней… кстати, какой это гребаный раз уже? После смерти отца? После начала этой всей хуйни с зомби? После Дороги? После _потери_ Мэрла? А затем _снова_? После Нигана? После… об этом он еще не готов даже всерьез задуматься.

Слишком ново. Слишком тупо. Слишком очевидно. Для него это слишком.

Эти эмоции раздирающие изнутри, никогда ни к чему хорошему его не приводили, так почему сейчас он должен надеяться на что-то другое?

Почему этот больной ублюдок свалился, как снег на голову и перевернул весь его мир? Почему он не может перестать думать о том, что он ранен? 

***

Дэрилу стоит признать, что с Иисусом ему всегда было легко. С самой первой встречи. Он доверяет ему с первой секунды. Когда, казалось бы, он не должен доверять ему, тот обманул его и Рика и забрал то, что по праву принадлежало им. Но бросить его там, без сознания и оружия, означало обречь его на смерть, а это не вариант для Дэрила.

Но как же он Дэрила бесит. Бесит его тихий голос, который выбивает почву у Дэрила из-под ног, потому что Дэрил чувствует такое тепло в груди, какое не шло даже от матери.

Бесят его добрые, всезнающие глаза. Он всегда знает, кому и что нужно, будь то доброе слово или стакан воды, или пачка сигарет для Дэрила. Он всегда приносит Дэрилу сигареты, будто у него там завод за углом, хотя он не одобряет того, что Дэрил курит.

Бесят его навыки невидимки и общая загадочность. Потому что Дэрил не знает, чего от него ожидать в следующий момент… хотя, нет, Дэрил знает. Дэрил знает, что этот человек никогда не причинит ему вреда, или его близким. И Дэрила бесит, что он доверяет ему, будто эта опция по-умолчанию и нет возможности ее отключить.

Бесит, что никто и никогда больше не был так добр к нему.

Бесит, что Дэрила необъяснимо тянет к нему.

Бесит его способность вызывать у Дэрила нервную дрожь по телу одним осознанием, что с придурком все в порядке.

И вот теперь он заявляется весь в грязи и крови, своей или ходячих, и еще шутит, будто так и надо. Дэрил надеется, он сломал себе парочку ребер.

Охотник, наконец-то, останавливается, когда понимает, что дошел до ворот. Он прижимается к ним лбом и дышит. Часовые тактично молчат и не открывают их.

Он дрожащими пальцами достает сигарету, - да, одну из тех, что приносит ему Иисус, - и нервно закуривает. Легкие наполняются отравой, как говорит все тот же вездесущий Иисус, и это немного успокаивает его.

Да и какого хуя он вообще нервы себе портит? Если мелкий засранец хочет побыстрее распрощаться с жизнью, то кто он такой, чтобы злиться на него за это?

Злиться... Это чувство, вот оно. Злость. Он злится. Дэрил всю жизнь злится. На отца, на мать, на чертову школу, на Мэрла, на Рика-блядь-Граймса, на все это дерьмо, что приключилось с миром, по разным причинам и при разных обстоятельствах. Но никогда он не злился на кого-то за наплевательское отношение к жизни. Ведь ему всегда было наплевать на свою, в особенности на свою.

Но теперь у него есть друзья… семья, которая за него горой, и это чувство ново для него, но он к нему привык и научился с ним мириться. Но Иисус… Иисус - это регулярная головная боль и чертова заноза в заднице.

***

\- Эй, вот ты где, - даже раненный, Иисус подкрадывается так тихо, будто он ебаный кот.

Дэрил угрюмо смотрит в ответ и достает еще одну сигарету.

\- Сломал пару костей? – бурчит Диксон без злобы, но обида в голосе даже ему кажется слишком густой.

\- Ничего серьезного, - спокойно отвечает Иисус и улыбается ему. Он все время улыбается. Но Дэрила эти улыбки тоже бесят, потому что из-за них он не может на него злиться. Они обезоруживают его и он не в состоянии высказать этому идиоту все, что думает о нем, и послать куда подальше, чтобы не иметь больше дела со всем этим дерьмом.

Охотник смотрит украдкой, из-под челки, и видит, как Иисус инстинктивно прижимает к себе руку. Значит, рука. Левая*. Чертов кретин.

\- Что случилось? – Дэрил слышит свой вопрос, и сердце начинает быстрее биться.

\- Попал в засаду, - коротко отвечает Иисус, без улыбки, а сигарета так и остается незажженной. Дэрил вертит ее в пальцах, пока она не превращается в труху.

Крыша медицинского трейлера открывает прекрасный вид на поселение и Дэрил может часами так сидеть, наблюдая за ним. Все что ему нужно – это ощущение арбалетной тяжести за спиной.

Он смотрит невидящими глазами перед собой и не замечает, что Иисус садится к нему слишком близко. Личное пространство нарушено, но мозг воспринимает нарушителя, как своего, и Дэрил не двигается с места.

\- Прости меня, - шепчет разведчик, когда точно знает, что его услышат.

\- За что? – механически спрашивает Диксон.

\- За то, что заставил волноваться.

Дэрил только фыркает в ответ, и Иисус снова позволяет себе улыбнуться.

\- Что с рукой? – ему нужно заткнуться и держать себя в руках, но он не находит в себе сил сопротивляться.

\- Док сказал, растяжение. Опухла от удара. Я промахнулся… - Иисус замолкает, когда слышит судорожный вздох. – Эй, все нормально. Бывало и хуже.

И как назло он сидит от Дэрила по левую руку, значит, его правая, здоровая, рука свободна и он как раз поднимает ее, чтобы, как кажется Дэрилу, обнять его или еще хуй знает зачем, и Дэрил просто не может этого вынести!

\- Отъебись, - рычит он и отшатывается.

\- Дэрил… - нежность в его голосе вызывает у Дэрила желание спрыгнуть с крыши тотчас же.

\- Я сказал… - он не заканчивает, потому что горький комок сдавливает горло, и он не может контролировать свой голос.

И _рука_ все-таки находит свое место на его плече. Сначала пальцами, аккуратно, словно Дэрил может его укусить, затем ладонью, мягкими движениями и снова кончиками пальцев под линией роста волос.

\- Никогда не хотел тебя обидеть, - снова этот тихий голос, почти шепот, и дрожь пронизывает Дэрила, как чертов электрический ток… мелкий придурок наверняка все чувствует.

\- А чего тогда? – зло бросает охотник, все еще глядя в никуда.

\- Посмотришь на меня? – спрашивает разведчик и ласково гладит его по волосам у самой шеи. – Я покажу.

Дэрил понятия не имеет, что он делает, но поворачивает голову и Иисус еще ближе, практически обнимает, когда прижимается к плечу охотника грудью и убирает волосы с его лица. Дэрил может слышать, как он дышит.

Иисус боится спугнуть его, поэтому просто смотрит и молчит. Но Дэрил здесь, не сбежал и не ударил, и ладонь смещается к лицу, и Дэрил громко втягивает воздух, когда Иисус гладит его родинку большим пальцем и намеренно задевает уголок рта.

Легкие Дэрила отказываются работать, ему кажется, что в них вода, и все что сейчас происходит между ними – предсмертная агония.

Дэрил хмуро шипит, когда Иисус наклоняется вперед. Но ладонь настойчиво не дает отстраниться, и вторая попытка заставляет Дэрила видеть звезды.

Иисус целует его в щеку, немного задерживает губы и снова целует. Целует его лицо, как долбанную поздравительную открытку; целует там, где только что были его пальцы: родинку и уголок рта… Дэрил закрывает глаза… затем целует в висок – просто касание, чтобы показать, что он рядом, – его губы мягкие, как самый чистый шелк; и Дэрил ощущает эмоциональную перегрузку, когда губы Иисуса оставляют на его губах легкий, полный обещаний, поцелуй.

И Дэрил сдается. Все мысли и слова разлетаются в стороны, остаются только слезы. И он отпускает себя. Без истерики и криков. Но проклятые слезы потоком катятся вниз по щекам и на рубашку, а Иисус обнимает его, и гладит везде, куда может дотянуться одной рукой.

\- Ты потрясающий, - ласково шепчет Иисус, перемежая слова поцелуями, - вот так, пусть вся боль выльется. Никто не обидит тебя. Даю слово.

И Дэрилу сейчас так глубоко наплевать, что он рыдает, как ребенок, потому что Иисус обнимает его и прижимает к себе, как самое ценное сокровище в мире.

Когда Дэрил поднимает голову и Иисус целует его заплаканное лицо, он понимает, что найти Иисуса – все равно, что испить из самого источника жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> * - по-правде, не помню правша Иисус или левша.


End file.
